An Infinite Melody
by LycanAlpha
Summary: This sequel to A Lifetime Overture follows the adventures of Falco and Leon, in concordance with the rest of the team, while Fox and Wolf go honeymooning on a distant planet. Will their animosity break apart both teams, or will they find love in an unexpected circumstance? This is a Falco x Leon M/M fiction; don't like don't read. this is my second story, so I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story, a sequel to ****_A Lifetime Overture. _This**** story is canon, with little to no recap. This story is being written as I go along, so bear with me. This is, as you may know know, a homosexual fiction done by a non-homosexual man, who has no problem with homosexuals (otherwise I wouldn't be writing this fic). The writing style of multiple perceptions has been adopted by from my dear friend and fellow writer, DraconisIndex, and his story, **_**Corneria University**. _**With that said, let the story begin.**

**Falco**

As we left the Cornerian atmosphere in the Great Fox, I couldn't help but to look at the pair of starcrossed lovers now engaged in a deep kiss. I couldn't help but wonder how these two arch nemeses found love in each other. My unspoken thought was answered by a reptilian voice that echoes through the mind, even if it was just used." One of the great mysteries of the universe," crooned Leon sagaciously.

" You got that one right, lizard. How could the two that used to be locked in dogfights be locked in a kiss instead?"

" The real wonder is that we're on this excursion with them. I guess we have to get along better, now that we're going to be on the same team."

" Don't get your hopes up, lizard." We made the jump to hyperspace, and found ourselves in the middle of deep space, surrounded by stars. On our left, a huge planet made entirely out of wolfrum lumbered towards the Fox on its frivolous journey around its stars. Once it cleared the window, the whole group, including the now detached canines, caught their breath. Before us was a beautiful planet that shimmered with crystals; its atmosphere was a glorious turquoise, with the land masses a lade green. This is one planet I hadn't seen, and I'd seen a lot of planets. ROB spoke up over the intercom," the planet is called Plurinthus. There are signs of life on the surface; the people are advanced in mathematics, science, and technology. This utopian society has many strange traditions, but have tolerance of other systems of belief."

" thank you, ROB. That is all," commanded Fox as ROB began to lecture on the planet's history. The android quickly silenced, but still moved his mouth as though he thought we might want to know more. Fox then turned his attention to us." We will be staying near this planet. Wolf and I will honeymoon there; right, puppy?"

" We have reservations for the hotel here." Answered Wolf as he took over." If you don't mind, you guys can stay here and be alert. Otherwise, we can make reservations. But be warned," Wolf added with a smirk," we won't be holding back."

We all decided to decline.

* * *

**Leon**

Once the two honeymooners had left, the shuttle returned to a silent state. The former Star Fox team muttered to each other, not engaging us at all. Panther broke the silence by wooing Krystal, but I stayed behind, retreating to the wall and camouflaging seamlessly into the metal wall. I retired to find some peace in my subconscious; I felt more relaxed when I had time to just think. I was still deep in thought when I felt someone walk up to me. I tried to blend further into the wall, and became perfectly coordinated with the wall.

" You're not fooling me, lizard. Why are you being so reclusive," asked Falco as I came out of hiding.

" I'm thinking. Leave me be."

" what're you thinking about?"

" The infinite depth of the universe and the medley of a tune simultaneously. Saves time that way," I said as nonchalantly as I could. On the inside I was almost laughing.

"...ok. Well, we need help prepping the shuttle, and you have to have the official tour."

" Do we really have to do a tour-?!"

" Yes; it's standard procedure."

" Very well. Let's get that over with."

With that, Falco turned and made a mock formal announcement that the tours would commence. Panther would go with Slippy and Krystal, while I was stuck with Falco and Peppy. The tour wasn't especially good, but it was decent. We saw the rooms and the engines, all the while Peppy muttered on about the history of the craft. We were walking back to the bridge when Falco stopped rather abruptly." I knew I was forgetting something," Falco exclaimed." Follow me; there's something you've gotta' see."

* * *

**Falco**

" I knew I was forgetting something," I exclaimed." Follow me; there's something you've gotta' see." So they followed me back to the elevator. From there, I took them to the lower level under the rooms. As the doors opened up, we saw a whole floor taken up as a recreational facility; there were weights in one corner and a swimming pool to the other, but in the middle of the facility was a black cube eight feet in every direction erected in a deep black metal that was cold to the touch." This is the B-SIM battle simulator. The metal on the outside is solid Wolfrum, but overlaid with a crystal local to Neodia. Any simulations in progress appear on the outside of the box per user choice. Stepping inside," I said, enjoying myself and the look of awe on Leon's face as I opened the cube," you can see that there are docking stations. The interface will recognize your resonance chip and, upon recognizing you, will create you a perfect clone in simulation. Once you've connected, the machine injects a motor neuron blocker, immobilizing the bodies of the users so that no injuries are obtained during combat." I led them out of the cube and back into the elevator." Let's go back to the bridge; there's something up there for Panther and you."

* * *

**Leon**

" Let's go back to the bridge;" said Falco as he led us to the elevator," there's something up there for Panther and you." Once we reached the bridge, we exited the confines of the elevator into the main control room of the massive spaceship. It was empty, save for ROB and the control panels. I turned around and asked," what are we here fo-" before Falco held my shoulders and hugged me tightly. I didn't know what was going on when, suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. Then the whole world turned white and blurry." What was that for?!"

" Quit your whining, lizard," Falco retorted." You need a chip to access the ship."

When my vision cleared, the entire bridge was augmented, with a little panel with my heart rate. In the top corner, a little message popped up, saying," Welcome to team Star Fox, Mr. Powalski." The interface was smooth and all of the information was accessible." Well I'll give you this," I said with a smirk," you guys definitely know how to get under someone's skin, bird."


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to those who have reviewed so far; you guys are great. I will try to post every other week on Friday or the likes. without further ado, chapter two.**

**Leon**

Once we had tagged Panther, who displayed no small amount of displeasure with the scheming but seemed perfectly satisfied with the contact Krystal gave him when she injected him, the Star Fox team showed us to our rooms; Panther roomed with Krystal, of course, but I couldn't decide on who I would reside with. If I roomed with that moronic mechanic frog, I would disembowel him before nightfall. As for the hare, the sagacious ancient of the team could bore anyone to death with his "regaling" accounts of Star Fox lore. Of course, McCloud's room was off limits; not because anyone said it was, but the only chip with access was residing in the scruff of the abroad vulpine. Therefore, the only option was to room with Falco. I didn't mind, but I wasn't going to allow him the satisfaction of hearing that from me." I guess I'll have to room with you, bird," I said as grudgingly as possible.

" I hope you don't snore, lizard," retorted Falco with a snarky huff that really crunched my nerves.

* * *

**Falco**

" I hope you don't snore, lizard," I retorted with all the enthusiasm of a dead zebra. I really didn't care either way, just as long as he didn't become bothersome.

With that settled and the teracycle (day length) coming to a close, the crew said their good nights and retired to their respective rooms. When I opened the door to my living quarters, Leon's jaw dropped; the Great Fox had no real space for large living quarters based on the schematics, so the size wasn't anything to gawk at. However the Star Wolf command center didn't have as much space with all the armaments, so to Leon this must've been a penthouse. I popped open the sofa and pulled out the twin mattress. I had a bed, but I thought I would, at the very least, make the visitor feel at home. It was already made, but as I turned around to make a remark, I saw him spreading out a sheet, almost like a yoga mat, on the metal floor." Why are you doing that?" I asked as he turned to face me." It may not be much, but I think it's better than the metal floor."

I moved out of the way and he stood up in awe and made his way over to the bed, as though he had never seen one before." I suppose I should thank you for this," he said snidely.

a few seconds passed, but I saw him drop his facade." Wow," he said with genuine enthusiasm," I've never had a bed; not since the invasion. We hardly had rooms on that blasted heap of a battleship! Thank you so much."

" I didn't think that after all this time, the pompous lizard that dodged and weaved between battle and shadows would, at the end of the teracycle, laid down on the hard floor. Must've been a killer on your back." I said as I tried, however futile, to crack a joke

Leon's face took on a solemn look." It was; it was also a pain on the mind, since I didn't get into a deep sleep at all," Leon said with great melancholy.

" I can't let you do that anymore, Leon," I retorted, partially mocking the former lupine leader." Lie down on the bed; you've got to sleep well, because tomorrow you start training."

* * *

**Leon**

" You've got to sleep well, because tomorrow you start training," ordered the bird. I didn't know what kind of training he meant, but I didn't really care; it had been years since I'd been able to sleep on a bed. The instant I hit the pillow, I began to drift off. The one thing I had retained from the times that I was able to sleep was the ability to recall my dreams. Other than that, I was untrained in the practice. As I drifted off, I had the most unusual dream.** I was just sitting with Falco at a cafe; we weren't saying anything important, but I felt safe and secure. I reached over to grab a piece of bread at the same time that he did. We grabbed the same piece, his hand accidentally touching mine. Then, the most unusual thing happened; he leaned over the table, having to stand up slightly to cover the distance, and planted a kiss directly on my lips. I expected the beak to be a difficulty, but he maneuvered so that it felt soft and tender. The weirdest part was that I was almost enjoying it. **Then the alarm rang and I woke with a start." What a strange dream," I claimed to myself as I sat up and rubbed my neck.

Falco tossed me a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with a flight jacket." these should fit; They're a bit small on me," said Falco as I caught them in mid-air. He looked down, then quickly to the left." It looks like you had a good dream," he said while nodding to my nether regions. I looked and, sure enough, my hemipenes had become semi-erect during the night. I blushed profusely while trying to cover up the bulge, but Falco just laughed." Take care of...Those...And come on, we have work to do."

**Falco**

**I was just sitting with Leon outside of a cafe. We weren't really doing anything; just sitting there and speaking. We reached over to grab bread from the middle of the table, but we both grabbed the same piece. My hand landed first, and so Leon's hand was on top of mine. It felt...right, for some reason. Leon then suddenly leaned across the table, standing slightly to reach, and kissed me on the lips, or more technically the beak. My heart began to race and just as the kiss deepened I woke up, sweating lightly. **I looked down at the sheets and quickly tried to cover the tent of arousal. I grabbed clothes and, after a quick shower, got dressed. I walked into the living room (if you can call it that) just as Leon woke up. I tossed him a pair of old clothes, saying," these should fit; they're a bit small on me." I subconsciously looked him over and quickly turned away when I noticed he had a twin mountain peak rising slightly. I wondered what he was dreaming about, but rather than ask, I simply claimed," It looks like you had a good dream," while nodding to his lower regions. He got the hint and, blushing furiously, tried to cover up the twin erection. I just laughed it off, telling him," take care of...those...And come on; we have work to do."

**A/N now is a good time to mention that Leon's body is anatomically correct. I'll try not to give you a deep biology lesson, so look up anatomy of lizards. In general, reptiles have two hemipenes That are usually hidden under a cloacal scale. The only reason I'm telling you now is that eventually it will be important. Also, this story will therefore be a bit more explicit than the last. With that, see you in two weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who has read the story thus far. A special thank you to DraconisIndex again for his enormous help in all of this. And, of course, a big thank you to you, my readers, who have already picked up on this story. I hope that you find this story enjoyable. Now without further ado, let the third chapter begin.**

**Leon**

as the elevator hit the recreation floor, the aura became that of anticipation. Falco, Krystal, Panther, and I stepped out onto the floor and walked up to the black cube, Peppy and Slippy had accompanied us, but proceeded to stay outside and watch the battle as it played out on the battle cube. The four of us stepped into the cube, backing into our respective ports; I was on Falco's team, and Krystal and Panther were on the opposing team. Krystal and Panther synchronized, their bodies slacking under the immobilizing agent. I was trembling; I wasn't ready to give up my bodily functions to this computer. But just when I started to become anxious, Falco reached over and lightly held my hand; it wasn't strong and powerful, but it was wordless and comforting and exactly what I needed. I settled into the frame and let the computer take me.

* * *

**Falco**

We were just about to lock in when I felt Leon getting anxious. I lightly reached over and held his hand; nothing passionate or powerful, but as an attempt to comfort him. He settled down, and soon I felt his body slack as the immobilizer kicked in. I leaned back into the mold as I had many times and felt my body go limp.

The screen loaded up as our visors lowered. I picked my usual load out, a movement based set with a large laser cannon slung on my back and a pair of small blaster pistols at my sides. I readied up and struck a pose, waiting for Leon to ready up. When he did, I mentally jumped as I noticed that he only had a silenced blaster pistol on his side, a few fleets of throwing knifes, and a pair of combat other team readied up, their avatars and load outs hidden, and the map was synthesized. The map had many levels and complexities. Each team had a large amount of weak infantry units that could be dispatched with ease. The real challenge was the other players; they could do anything they could in real life, only seven times as well. I had pretty decent reactions in real life, but in the game I could sense things long before they happened. The other issue was that weaknesses were also amplified. Therefore, even if my lack of durability was acute, it was astronomically greater.

we spawned into the map, having only one life each. Leon looked at me for advice and I nodded; there was no real plan other than to succeed. Instantly, Leon vanished; no blip on the map, no trace. For a second I thought he had been booted from the game by a computer malfunction, when I felt nearly a mile away that someone was dying. I looked and my vision zoomed to show a disembodied knife burying itself in a grunt. Still in awe of Leon's skill with his blades, I sensed a bullet coming and, catching it between my feather-laced fingers, let the bullet's momentum spin me nearly 180 degrees. I released the bullet and heard the satisfying thud as it's inertia buried it in the sniper who shot it. Satisfied, I turned around to find another bullet hurtling towards my head. This bullet was large and moving at speeds close to that of sound. There was no way to dodge it, so I simply prepared to desynchronize, but it never came.

* * *

**Leon**

As I turned from decimating another grunt, I saw a bullet hurtling towards Falco's head; the problem was that he wasn't dodging it at all. In my mind I was screaming, but I kept collected and swiftly removed a throwing knife from my belt. I tossed it as though it were a bolt of lightning. It danced through the air towards my friend's face and, mere inches away from Falco, nailed the bullet. The knife was nearly obliterated, most certainly beyond use, but Falco still stood there in awe. He turned to me, and so I smiled and winked before proceeding to slice into another grunt.

i worked my way up to the opposite tower when I saw the glimmer of a chrome barrel in one of the towers. I slowly scaled the wall, my knife between my teeth. I reached the top and carefully positioned myself to strike, when I suddenly felt cold. My mind felt violated and I realized someone else was in there. I tried to block it out, but it was extremely powerful; whenever I tried to push it away from somewhere, it would only push harder. In a desperate escape, I swiftly stabbed my prey before I lost control. I was close to the point of breaking when I suddenly turned around, as though whoever was probing my mind commanded me to. What I saw caused time to slow; Falco, who seemed to have been dueling with Panther was now under his foot. As I watched, Panther pointed his gun at Falco's head. I yelled as loud as I could as the blast went through Falco's head, tears streaking my eyes.

Panther looked at me with a predatory gaze, but I was not in the mood to be prey. With this powerful anger, I destroyed the link with my mental invader and vanished. My cold-blooded nature concealed me from Panther's sense of heat. I took a group of throwing knifes in each hand and, vaulting off his shoulders, raked his back. As I landed, I turned to face him and, seeing the agony he was in, ended his life by launching my knifes into his chest.

I searched madly for Krystal, but she found me first; she broke into my mind, trying to find where I was. But then I felt her presence diminish. Then out of nowhere, I felt indescribable pain in my right shoulder as a beam of light tore through it. I vanished from sight, but not before she was able to release another beam, this time into my other shoulder. My scales absorbed a bit of the impact, but it still hurt to move my arms. It was then that I really wished that I had Falco back. I ran, still invisible, toward the origin of the blast. My mathematical skills enhanced significantly, I was able to calculate in a mere instant where she was. I climbed to the highest tower in the fortress. I timed the jump perfectly. Yelling, I fell towards her at ridiculous speed. I knew I would die if I missed. She looked up at my shadow and fired off two shots, both of which missed my heart by mere centimeters. I poised my knife and fell upon her, the knife burying itself in her chest. As I slipped from consciousness, I saw," blue team wins," before desynchronizing.

* * *

**Falco**

As Leon desynchronized, I stood there waiting for him. He returned with a groggy start, but his legs were too weak to be used and he began to fall. I caught him before he hit the ground, and stayed there for a second. I noticed what I was doing and brought him back up to his feet. He regained his balance and, overwhelmed with the feeling of victory, I hugged him. He hugged me back and we were both very excited." For a moment there, lizard, I thought she'd get to you," I said with traces of real fear slightly permeating the satire." Great job!"

" Also great job, Krystal and Panther," said Leon turning to the other team," you were very challenging to defeat."

" As were you. Next time, we'll be ready," said Krystal as she and Panther walked to the elevator.

Slippy and Peppy walked over and congratulated us." There were many great battles fought before, but never like this," said Peppy as he slapped us on the back." The next few days will be very interesting indeed."

we were all happy, but I saw Leon looking down at the ground. I saw in his eyes that he was thinking about the moment that I was desynced." I know that I'm in safe hands; don't worry about that." Then, I got a bright idea." Meet me at the holo deck tonight; I have something to talk to you about," I whispered nervously into his ear. My plan was not everyone's business, just mine and his; and it was going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, when going into the data of my story, I found that I have two follows, a favorite, and no reviews, but over 200 views which means that either the data is off or no one's reviewing. Those reviews mean a lot to me and show me that the story is important to others. If you please donate a little bit of your precious time into a review, even if it's just," Good work," it will immensely help me in future chapters; even if you don't like it, at least tell me So that I can learn what people like. And with that said, here, for your enjoyment, is chapter 4.**

**Leon**

I got changed out into more comfortable attire than the athletic suits used in the simulation; I was wearing a grey shirt and jeans and a blazer, assuming a semi-casual dress. I didn't know what to expect, but I thought that I might as well look nice for it. I walked down the hall, consulting the main computer for the location of the holo deck. As the lift carried me to the indicated floor, I wondered what was in store for me when I got there; Falco had given very little details, the only indication being the invitation he gave me to join him outside the battle simulator.

I reached the doors, they opened to reveal magnificent scene; It was a small coffee shop, with a short black gate separating it from the road. The sky has a beautiful blue tinge and a few clouds moved lazily across it. the road was empty, save a few cars moving without much urgency. I walked in through the gate and a waiter waved me towards the table that Falco was at. He was wearing a grey blazer over a rolled-down blue-grey turtleneck. His feathers were combed back and he had found a small white flower to put in his lapel. He was actually quite stunning.

* * *

**Falco**

he was actually quite stunning. His blazer was a navy blue and complimented his light grey shirt. I waved to him as a holographic waiter pointed him to the table. I flattened my feathers as he stepped over and called over the waiter. Leon ordered a cappuccino, and since I had already ordered a mocha coffee, the man left us." So this is what you wanted to show me, huh," claimed Leon." It's very nice. Where did you get the design?"

" I had seen a coffee shop like this before," I said," but it was in a dream I had."

" Funny you should mention that," said Leon," because I had a similar backdrop in one of my dreams."

We continued talking; about the sky and the street and the realness of it all. Somehow, we navigated back to the dreams." How amazing is it that it could know so well the details that we couldn't hope to remember," I said, still surprised even though I've used the program countless times.

" It really is an amazing feat. Right down to the tablecloth," exclaimed Leon.

"Speaking of, I have something to ask you," I said nervously.

" Of course. What's on your mind?"

" Well there's a person that I've had many reoccurring dreams about... I think I like this person, but I don't know how they feel. What should I do?" The thing I didn't tell him was that this person was him, or that I had had a dream with him, in rather graphic detail, every night for nearly a week now.

" The unwavering Falco has a crush?! And you're asking me for romantic advice?! You must be really desperate... I'm not very good at this sort of thing, but I think you should tell them how you feel."

" But when?"

"As soon as you can," said Leon suspiciously.

I looked down at my feet, bracing myself for what was to come." then there's something I have to tell you..."

* * *

**Leon**

"Then there's something I have to tell you," said Falco, who was blushing through his feathers. I was stunned; I had had many dreams starring him in some rather explicit situations, but I didn't think he had the same feelings. He Began to speak again, but I didn't give him time; I leaned over the table, stand a little to close the gap, and planted a kiss directly on his beak. It was short, but contained so much passion." I know," I said." I feel the same way." His blush deepened, if that was even possible And, were I not cold-blooded, mine would've, too; instead, my entire body turned a deep red, which embarrassed me even more and made Falco smile.

Then, very suddenly, he reached across the table, this time pulling me into a deep kiss. Our tongues collided and danced around each other. I melted into the passionate act, losing any sense of my surroundings. Time stopped and I wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment for as long as I could. As we pulled apart, I knew that what we had wasn't just a feeling.

* * *

**Falco**

As we pulled apart from the kiss, I realized that what we had was More than just a feeling. I felt like saying something, but there were no words to describe how I felt. We just gazed into each other's eyes, engulfed in each other, while we held hands across the table. The only thing that broke the gaze was a slight throat-clearing. We both snapped back to reality and looked at the waiter, who by now was furiously blushing. Leon and I just laughed, then released each other's hands.

The waiter gave Leon his cappuccino, which had been all but forgotten by us until now. Leon thanked the man, who then slightly bowed and dashed off as quickly as he could without it seeming rude. We laughed again and finished our coffees, making small talk and catching each other staring. My communicator buzzed in my pocket. I picked it up and Krystal's voice projected through the speaker." We need you guys on the bridge. Our "away team" is returning."

" We'll be there shortly," I said, trying to mask my annoyance that we had been interrupted. We stood up and exited the simulation, I finally knowing that Leon was finally mine, and I his." C'mon, lizard," I said with no small amount of affectionate undertone," We're getting some company."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my friends and readers. First order of business: the late post is due to the fact that I have been vacationing in Ohio for the last two weeks with no WiFi. Secondly, big thanks to Harmonic014 and Goki Henjin for their reviews and DraconisIndex for his continued support as a friend and reader. And thirdly, continue to review, dear readers; it is extremely useful. And now, without further ado, chapter five.**

**Falco**

As the elevator took us up to the Main docking bay, I couldn't help but smile at Leon, stealing quick glances here and then. He softly brushed his hand against mine, maybe by accident, and so I held his hand as the elevator continued upward. I released it just as the door opened, revealing the platform with the three Arwings, held in place by strong metal arms. **  
**

we were later getting there than anyone else, but apparently not by much. We all just stood around, sometimes engaging in small talk. Krystal seemed annoyed about something that I couldn't place, but then I felt her trying to sneak into my mind. I put my mental defenses up to keep her out, and eventually she gave up, reverting instead to conversation." Where were you two?" Asked Krystal

" We were at the holo deck... looking over training excercises," replied Leon.

" I think that we'll train there before our battles in the cube," I added, glad we were able to fool the telepath, at least for now.

" Then why have you both put up barriers around your trip there?" she continued, obviously infuriated by our answer.

" Because we don't want you to see our tactics," I countered. Obviously suspicious but unable to prove anything, Krystal huffed before turning back towards the hangar doors. I had turned around to ask Peppy something when we heard the doors open up and Fox's Arwing swooped gracefully into it's docking port. The cockpit opened with a quiet hiss as the airlock was disengaged and out jumped Wolf with a few backflips. Fox soon followed, caught in midair by his lupine lover. Wolf put him down and they ran over to us.

We welcomed them back and instantly Fox began asking questions about what had happened during their departure." Any new developments?" Fox asked, looking over us all. I looked back at Leon, he just shook his head. When I looked back, I saw Fox, who looked obviously surprised, tap Wolf's shoulder, pointing at us. Wolf knew what he was getting at and was about to say something, but I just shook my head. He got the hint and dropped the subject, but I could see he was brewing ideas. I nudged my head towards Krystal, and Wolf nodded knowingly back. I was glad to talk about it with them, but not here.

* * *

**Leon**

Seeing Falco's silent conversation with the recently returned pair, I saw there understanding; I was glad to talk about it later, but in less company. Falco obviously agreed and, as soon as it had begun, we were off of the subject." Did anything eventful happened?" Asked Slippy. Fox and Wolf shared a knowing look, but they simply said that no remarkable things had gone on.

Once the conversation subsided, everyone returned to their rooms. After Falco and I had showered and dressed (separately), we heard a knock at the door." Who is it?" I asked, though I had a feeling that I knew the answer.

" Just us," announced Fox on the other side of the door.

" Come in," Falco exclaimed, the door opening to allow said vulpine and his lover into the room. They sat down at the card table we had set up for a game of Spheroknights, a game similar in nature to chess. We moved the spherical board off of the table and Fox instantly began asking us questions.

" When did you two begin dating?" Fox inquired.

" Our first and only date, if you can call it that, was a few minutes ago," said Falco, blushing a bit as he did.

Wolf spoke up, asking," When did you two confess to each other?"

" On the same occasion," I replied, my skin tinting red slightly." And before you ask; no, we have not done THAT," I added with a cough at the end for emphasis.

* * *

**Falco**

" And before you ask," Leon added," no, we have not done THAT," introducing a cough at the end for emphasis. Wolf seemed downed by the statement, and Fox faked being offended by the thought.

" Well, on that note," I said with a genuine yawn," we will say goodnight."

"Goodnight," uttered our visitors groggily as they headed out the door. I turned to Leon and said goodnight. Before I left to go into the bedroom, I have him a light kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss and I left to my own bed.

For some unknown reason, I couldn't get any sleep. I just laid there in bed, trying but failing to get to sleep. I Spent a few minutes just laying there when I suddenly heard Leon shouting." Get away from him," he yelled. I heard him tossing and turning in his bed. I jumped out of bed and ran as quietly but as swiftly as I could into the living room. Leon was trapped in a terrifying nightmare. I walked up to him and held his shoulders. He continued to toss and yell my name until I shook him awake. he woke with a start, bolting upright. I pulled him into a hug, telling him that he was having a nightmare." Are you okay?" asked Leon.

"I should ask you the same," I replied;" That was a powerful nightmare."

" I'm fine; it was just a dream"

" Come with me," I proclaimed, holding his hand and dragging him into my bedroom. He didn't protest, so I put him in bed and pulled the covers over him. I walked around to the other side and laid down. I brought him closer And gave him a light kiss. He turned to me." Thank you, Falco. I love you more than you can imagine," Leon said, and before I could reply, he drew me into a deep kiss. As we released, I replied," I love you to." He turned back around and, holding him close, I slept better than I've slept in a long time.

* * *

**Leon**

_I sat, tied down, unable to moved. In front of me, Falco was also tied. A hand appeared from the shadows to rest on Falco's shoulder. A dark and hideous voice came from the same shadows." I see you've found someone to share in your miserable existence; How quaint," he said as the nails on the reptilian had dug into Falco's shoulder. Falco cried out in pain and I sympathetically cried out as well." Oh, so you really care about this man, eh? Well that will make it all the more satisfying." The voice laughed a terrible laugh, one that stopped the very blood." Get away from him!" I yelled as loud as I could. I felt warm but strong hands grab me from behind._

_" Oh, I will; when I'm done with him. But riddle me this:" crowed the voice," does a heart break as easily as a neck?" The man grabbed Falco by the chin and then..._

I woke with a start, bolting upright. Falco pulled me into a hug, telling me that I was having a nightmare." Are you okay?" I asked.

"I should ask you the same," he replied;" That was a powerful nightmare."

" I'm fine; it was just a dream"

" Come with me," he proclaimed, holding my hand and dragging me into his bedroom. I didn't protest, so he put me in bed and pulled the covers over me. He walked around to the other side and laid down. He brought me closer and gave me a light kiss. I turned to him." Thank you, Falco. I love you more than you can imagine," I said, and before he could reply, I drew him into a deep kiss. As we released, he replied," I love you, too." I turned back around and, with him holding me close, I slept better than I've slept in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone; I have prepared for you another chapter. Though I haven't written many explicit items as of yet, nor do I intend to in this chapter, they may become a more frequent occurrence as time goes on. When such happenstance comes to pass, I will section off the more explicit scenes so that you, as the viewer, can can read these parts at your own discretion. I apologize for the late post. Once again I thank DraconisIndex for his fantastic help and, as always, my readers for their views and support. Please review; if you find there's something that should be brought to my attention or, through the kindness of your heart, would like to say something kind of my work, I thank you immensely. But now, let's continue on with our story with chapter 6.**

**Leon**

As the sun of this solar system creeped it's way into the bedroom, I gently awoke and snuggled backward into the warm body of my avian compatriot. I felt his feathers alighting my back like down. He wrapped his wings around me and I sunk further into his body. Suddenly, I noticed that a) we were in the same bed and b) neither of us were wearing clothes. I sat straight up, in a panic of what I had gotten myself into. Falco sat up slowly, hugging me from behind, still oblivious to the situation." Lay back down, Leon; I miss you already," Falco said before realizing the conditions at hand. He, too, bolted awake from his half slumber with a start." We didn't, right?!" He said in part disgust and part worry.

" No, I don't think so," I said confused. He took the comforter around him and I took the sheet, wrapping it around me as I tried to cover myself." Let's, uhh... Get dressed," he said as he began to rummage for undergarments.

" All of my clothes, beside undergarments, are in the wash," I said as I looked around in my bag for something to put on.

" Here; I hope these will fit," said Falco as he tossed a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt to me." Will those work?"

" They're perfect, Falco. Thank you." The clothes fit perfectly, hugging me for definition but not too tight.

Falco seemed to want to say something, put was obviously embarrassed to speak. Finally he pushed out," I didn't see anything," before hiding his face in shame.

" It's ok; I didn't see anything either," I said as my skin turned red from blush. There was a moment of deadly silence between us, both of us knowing that something should be said. Last night wasn't all bad; At least not for me." However," I said, gathering enough courage to speak up," I didn't mind your company; you're a very comfortable bedmate."

" So are you, lizard," replied Falco." Though you started to steal the covers in the night... Maybe," Falco looked down and skidded his foot across," this can be a regular thing?"

" Of course," I said excitedly, glad to be able to experience his warmth once more." But next time, bird," I said mockingly," let's wear a bit more clothes."

* * *

**Falco**

"But next time, bird," Leon said mockingly," let's wear a bit more clothes."

"I'm assuming you don't have Pajamas," I said as an afterthought, knowing his clothes had been washed but never returned. I had gotten dressed in a red T-shirt and grey jeans that gave me a bit of definition, but weren't too small to wear.

"you assume correctly," He said.

" well then I might have some in here that don't fit me," I said as I began to rummage through my drawers

" You really don't have to do this," Leon said, obviously made upset by my offer." I have a pair already"

" Well now you have two," I proclaimed as I tossed him a pair of my old, yet gently used pajamas." Compliments of the boyfriend." I noticed how the word just floated off my tongue, like it's been there just for Leon for a long time.

Leon noticed it, too, saying," my boyfriend knows his compliments; I tell you every time I can, Bird."

Leon stood at the door as I put on a pair of flip flops and brushed beck my feathers in an attempt to look decent." You look fantastic, Bird. Let's move; I'm getting hungry."

We nearly ran to the dining room, but when we got there the only other two people there were Fox and Wolf. they were both a bit flustered from a restless night, I'd bet." Someone's had a restless night," I said mockingly.

" Oh, shut up," they said simultaneously." We're allowed; we're married." Fox looked me up and down." What's your excuse," he countered.

brushing down my feathers, I straightened up." I couldn't get to sleep; some pretty strange dreams. I wouldn't ever do that; at least not yet," I said, looking over to Leon for confirmation. He nodded, silently thanking me for not telling them about his nightmare and our subsequent bed sharing.

"do you think anyone else will notice us before we tell them?" asked Leon nervously.

" Not a chance," claimed Wolf;" you two are too secretive about this for anyone to get tipped off; we only noticed because we've been in a relationship like yours for a while. Maybe Krystal, but that's only because she's a telepath. It was hard to keep anything a secret when she was on team Star Wolf."

"then again," fox added," you didn't have the mental defense training we did at the Academy. It's fine; you two won't be figured out anytime soon." At that Leon and I began to sigh out of relief, but just then we had to catch our breaths as we heard footfalls coming quickly down the hall towards the dining room. I quickly grabbed a cereal box and began to pour myself a bowl. Leon had grabbed a banana, but before he could return to the table the door slid open to reveal a very excited blue vixen. Surprised, Leon had camouflaged into the wall behind him, seamlessly blending in to the untrained eye.

" I knew it!" shouted Krystal excitedly.

* * *

**Leon**

" I knew it!" yelled Krystal, obviously excited. I began to run to her so that, before she could say," You two are-" I covered her mouth from behind. She became startled, but calmed down after noticing who it was.

" Don't tell anyone else," I warned, but in pleading rather than commanding." We'll decide when we're ready to tell. we've hardly had a date yet," I said as I released her.

"Okay," she said, deflated, but understanding." Still, it's bloody exciting. How long have you been dating? When did you find out you had feelings for each other? have you kissed?" then she gasped." have you two-"

"No," Falco and I said in unison," we have not!"

After we had answered all of her questions, things returned to normal, save for Krystal's presence. Of course, we didn't tell her about the past night, but she seemed very proud of herself for solving this riddle.

Later on, everyone joined us in the dining room. I saw Krystal trying to restrain herself from telling everyone. Falco looked over to me and, seeing that I was nervous, whispered," What is it?" into my ear.

"it's just that I'm afraid of how people will react even when we tell them," I said

"Then let's find out."

" Don't do this-" I whispered to him, but I relented. I knew that eventually it would come out.

" Hello everyone," he said loudly." I have an announcement to make."


	7. Chapter 7

**Before we begin I must make an announcement; I have not, as of yet, acquired the assistance of a beta reader. I am grateful to DraconisIndex for revising my chapters retroactively, but I issue a plead for a beta reader to give me the assurance of a well-written piece before it is publicly posted. Once again I thank those loyal readers who continue to support me with their views. If you want to tell me something about the story, you can always give it a review or, if you just want to talk with me or ask me questions, I'm always accepting Private Messages. and now, chapter 7.**

**Leon**

" Hello everyone," Falco announced to the group at the table," I have an announcement to make." I had wanted to wait to tell everyone, but it began to look as though that wouldn't be possible. I recoiled from the table, afraid of what everyone would say." Leon and I...," he said as he looked over to me. I saw him looking over me, silently pleading that he wouldn't be the one to do this, but knowing he was too far to stop;" are...," Falco continued, but then his composure suddenly changed. He was smiling and looked confidently around the table. I didn't know what his plan was until I heard him say,"...Are going to battle against Fox and Wolf as well as Krystal and Panther in a team based Battle Royale later today, with every team for themselves."

At this everyone applauded and I released a sigh of relief; Though I felt fearful of fighting the two leaders of star teams, at least we didn't have to worry about hurrying our relationship

* * *

**Falco**

At this everyone applauded and I released a sigh of relief; Though I was afraid of fighting the two leaders of star teams, at least we didn't have to worry about hurrying our relationship. Once everyone had left the dining room, the teams to battle getting changed and the rest milling about until the games began, Leon wrapped me in a hug." thank you for not telling them just yet," he said just loud enough for me to hear." We'll find a good time to tell, but now, so shortly after it has begun, is not that time."

"I couldn't agree more," I replied." Let's get a move on; We've got to get ready to battle the greatest pilots in the universe." We got to the room and changed into the professional jet black training suits. Gladly, Fox had provided Leon with a similar suit, or else I would've had to go on a hunt looking for one that compensated a reptilian tail." You look good, lizard," I claimed as I looked him up and down.

"you just say that because it's tight," he said with a hint of scorn.

" No; I just think it suits you well. Maybe in blue, or something, and with a jacket on top, but nice," I replied. Though his claim wasn't entirely untrue, I felt that the suit fit him really well, putting light definition on key points but not enough for it to be considered provocative.

" Well what do you know: my boyfriend has a fashion sense not based entirely on sex appeal," Leon said as he smirked.

" I'll have you know that I can be more than just any ordinary charmer; I'm a dedicated, caring, and compassionate gentleman when I want to be."

" Well then, Mr. Lombardi the gentle, let's get a move on; We've got people to kill."

* * *

**Leon**

" Well then, Mr. Lombardi the gentle," I said with no small amount of sarcasm," let's get a move on; We've got people to kill."With that Falco led me out of the door with a bow and a smirk and we headed down the hall towards the elevator.

We got on with Fox, Wolf, Panther, and Krystal. Everyone was dressed in the same jet black training suits. As we travelled down, Fox whispered," are you prepared to lose?" into my ear.

" Yes, but I don't intend to," I countered." Why?"

" Because this is the first time any of us have done a Battle Royale before, so there is the slight possibility that we all lose."

" What do you mean by that?"

" I mean that this is the second Battle Royale ever played on this simulator. The only other was my father, and he only barely won."

" Why is that?"

" Because we're fighting against each other, as well as ourselves."

" Wait what?" I asked loudly, causing everyone to turn towards us.

" I'm saying," Fox replied, now speaking loud enough for everyone to hear," that the AI in a Battle Royale are much more difficult, being able to copy our moves and abilities exactly once coming into direct contact with us. That said, we need to be careful. I'd rather be killed by one of you than to be killed by one of these guys." With that in the forefront of our minds, we got off the elevator and started walking towards the cube. Panther asked Fox," who created this system?"

" My dad," Fox replied mournfully." He told me to not try it until we were ready."

" We're ready," replied Falco. We entered the cube and the door closed behind us. We all got into the docking molds and prepared to sync. I saw Panther slip under, followed by Krystal and Wolf. I grabbed Falco's hand and was about to sync in when Falco said to Fox," good luck in there."

" You too," Fox replied." We're going to need it." I stepped back with Falco and then the whole world went black.

* * *

**Falco**

" You too," Fox replied." We're going to need it." I stepped back with Leon holding my hand and then the whole world went black.

My vision focused and I selected my usual load out. I looked over to Leon and he, too, used the load out he used last time, save for a short bow that he added." I didn't know you had skill with a bow," I retorted.

" I have a bit of skill," he replied." I could surprise you with my diversity," he replied.

" I do like a man that knows his weapons. Ready to go?"

" Ready when you are," he replied. With that, we readied up and saw the other teams. Krystal and Panther Sported the same load outs as last time. Fox was using two arm-mounted laser crossbows and throwing knives, and Wolf had a reverse hilted sword and a set of titanium blades jutting from his other hand. The game began and the map was synchronizing. Peppy, who was outside the cube controlling it, programmed in the code for the Battle Royale. As we spawned into the map, I felt a wave on confidence; I instantly knew where I was headed. The map was a large, seemingly distopic cityscape." I'll cover you from that roof," I said as I pointed to a nearby building. from there I could get a perfect view of the entire map.

" Good," said Leon as he followed my finger to said rooftop." I'll stay quiet and invisible as I move. I'll take down whoever I get to, but the main objective is to watch out for the copycats; they're more of a threat than the other teams."

" Alright... let's do this," I said as I heard the alarm that signaled the beginning of the game. I ran towards the building. I called over to Falco and she shot a grapple line up to the roof. I grabbed the rope and began to rappel quickly up the wall. In no time I was up there and had stabilized my rifle bipod on the edge of the roof. It electronically screwed down and I spotted my boyfriend through the infrared sight, which would have been easier were he not cold-blooded." You may be hot, lizard, but you're not hot," I said over the earpiece.

" Stop checking me out and start checking out the battle field," he replied as he blended even his heat signature into that of the environment.

" I hate it when you do that," I said.

" I know, bird," was his reply." Is there anyone on this street?"

" let me check," I said as I scanned the area for any signs of life." ...nothing. You're good." He dropped the thermal match, so I saw as he walked down the road, bow taut and his movements careful. But then I saw a brilliant white light in the bottom right corner of my sight." MOVE!" I shouted as a bolt of intense heat was launched across the street towards Leon.

* * *

**Leon**

I heard shouting," MOVE!" Into his earpiece, making me try to dash away from whatever was coming, But by that time it was too late. I looked to my right and saw the energy bolt hurtling towards me, Krystal leading the blast to it's destined target. Everything went slowly as I accepted the inevitable defeat. I turned back towards the road only to see a black furred figured hurtling towards me, unarmed but obviously determined to reach me and probably kill me before his teammate. As he neared I saw that it was, indeed, Panther, but the look on his face was not the mindless libido of war, but rather fear.

I said," I guess it's game over for me," and simply closed my eyes He yelled out something, but I couldn't hear it because of my moment of shock. He tackled me to the ground and I hit my head hard on the ground and I lost all consciousness. I didn't wake up on the other side, though.

* * *

**Falco**

" Leon? Leon!" I yelled into my earpiece, hoping and praying that he was alright. I got no response. I stopped and fell to my knees and released a powerful scream, releasing all the rage and sadness hidden behind my cynical mask. I sobbed into my hands, my will to move on in this game lost. But then, suddenly, I heard a romantic Hispanic voice through my earpiece." Is this thing still working? Falco?!"

" What do you want?!" I shouted between sobs." Do you want me to suffer more?!"

" No, I don't. Your friend is okay; Falco, Leon is okay. He's unconscious, but he's fine."

" What?! He's okay?! How?!" I shouted, suddenly excited in knowing he was safe.

" I tackled him to the ground before the bolt hit. I'm a bit singed, but we're both fine."

" Why are you helping us? Krystal was the shooter, and she's on your team," I asked angrily, but confused.

"... Krystal is dead... She was killed by the clone. The same clone that almost killed your friend here..." I now noticed how painful this was for him.

" I'm sorry to hear that. I'll be down there in a minute; take him off the road. You can join us, for now."

with that I slid down a service ladder into a nearby alleyway And ran towards the area that the explosion happened. I had shot the clone too late to stop the beam, but at least we didn't have to worry about that one anymore. I found them and ran over. I checked over Leon to make sure he had gotten out with only a few scrapes And, save for the lack of consciousness, he was intact. I then turned my attention to Panther, who was not as unscathed; a long streak was burned into his back where the blast had caught him." That doesn't look too good," I said as I reached for the medical pack on his belt.

" A necessary sacrifice," he replied, allowing me to pull it off and bandage his wound. I finished the mend just before I heard Leon moan on the ground. Panther and I both turned to look at him.

" Good morning," I said sarcastically." What were you thinking?!"

" Well," he said in a near whisper," I thought you liked me hot."

" Not that kind of hot, lizard," I whispered in reply." And you can't improve much in that aspect, either."

" Wait a minute," said Panther, wide-eyed;" you two are-" we both covered his mouth before he finished, whispering yes so that the cameras couldn't pick it up.

I lifted up Leon from the ground and set him upright. I also helped Panther up, but before we could run, we saw Wolf on one end of the alley, and on the other end stood Fox." It's time to end this charade once and for all," Wolf said with a snarl.

" I couldn't agree more," Fox replied, an equally menacing grin plastered on his face as our star-crossed captains charged towards us.

**Just a quick note: the late post two weeks ago threw me off schedule, so I will be posting next week as well, so as to get back on track. Once again thank you for reading and if you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to PM me. Also, PM me if you are interested in beta-ing this piece for me; I will be very grateful to whoever wants to help me better this piece. Thank you again, and good day/night**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is being posted early to avoid any issues with schedules and get back on track. However, this is also a bit late due to the extensive amount of summer homework I've had to do, so I will be posting next Friday. It has also been brought to my attention that the Artificial Intelligence in the simulation is a bit confusing; So, to clarify, They copy the abilities of anyone they come into contact with, but before that time they bear no resemblance to any of the players. I ask again for an editor that can help me perfect this piece, and once again thank you all for reading and, if anything comes up and you want to ask me anything at all, don't hesitate to PM me. also review with your opinions, so that I can tailor this piece for the full enjoyment of you guys. Now, for your enjoyment, chapter eight.**

**Falco**

As Fox and Wolf charged, I told Leon to get us out of there, but Panther was already on it. He grabbed a smoke arrow with his enhanced reflexes from Leon's quiver and threw it at the ground to activate it, hiding us from the two attackers. he pushed us against the wall, but there was no way we could actually escape the area. We heard a strange scuffle, but then a thump; apparently one of them had fallen in their confusion. But when the smoke cleared, I was proved horribly wrong; Fox had actually killed Wolf and was standing over the body, a bolt still inside his late lover. I was about to yell at him, saying that he was insane, but I looked again at the scene and the body that laid dead under the Star Fox captain transformed into the ambiguous figured of one of the cloning AI." How did you know?!" I asked, partially in awe and partially in terror.

" I was chasing him for a while; ever since I noticed Wolf drop off the radar. the next time I saw 'him', I knew it wasn't him. so I chased him down until our paths crossed in this alley. I saw you guys, but I really didn't care; my target was him," He said, no remorse in his voice. He knew this simulation was not going to care how he felt, so he didn't feel." We're the only ones left?" he asked.

" Yes," Leon replied," Krystal, and now Wolf, have been desynchronized."

" Well then," said Fox as he took command (no one really cared, since that was what he did well)," we need to break into the facility at the north end of town. these AI are quite literally AI, as in they are robotic. We'll find their central mainframe there." I was secretly glad to be back under his order; it was like two years ago, during the Androssian War.

"Falco," he commanded," I need you following us on buildings as long-distance cover fire."

" Okay," I said, signaling to Leon to shoot me up a rope. once it caught, I grabbed it and waited for further orders.

" Leon, Panther, and I will infiltrate the building, destroy the mainframe, and end the simulation. Leon, I know that you were marvelous at hacking into our communicators; connect all our earpieces together." Leon took his earpiece out and expertly rewired the setup. In no time at all I heard Panther and Fox's comms opened up. We all tested mics and Fox nodded to me." Let's go." with that, I ran up to the roof of the building, quickly situating the tripod and sighting the team through the scope. We were ready.

* * *

**Leon**

We were ready to infiltrate the building and beat this system. under Fox's expert lead, we were able to go from alley to alley until we had arrived at the main gates. At the gate were posted two grunts. Fox signaled me to go and take the one on the far end while Panther took the closest one. I camouflaged into the background seamlessly and ran silently towards the man. I positioned myself behind him, knife in hand, until I saw Panther hanging upside down, poised behind his target. I nodded to him and we killed our targets simultaneously. Fox emerged from the shadows of the alleyway; we joined him at his sides as he entered the facility. It was dark enough to conceal us a bit as we wandered through the large, very open area." Big room," said Panther jokingly," lots of potential; some paint, an area rug-"

"Panther!" Fox shouted

" Sorry," replied Panther as I stifled a giggle. Fox glared at me, and I stopped laughing instantly; no wonder he was such a good leader. We ran into a few grunts, but we handled them with ease. we continued walking, running into patrols and taking them out expertly and silently. Nearly 5 minutes and 5 patrols past when I finally saw the reactor room." There," I said as I pointed to the doorway that's border glowed with energy, betraying the contents held within. Fox and Panther nodded and so we quickened the pace. once we were at the door, I got to work on the keypad that kept it secured. My fingers expertly flew from one wire to the next, surprising even me as they pierced into the controls in mere seconds. The door opened to three of the amorphous AI. two of them seemed normal enough, but the third was gold rather than silver and had much longer limbs. Instantly we were set upon, the two silvers branching off to fight Panther and I while the third attacked Fox. We fended them off well, but Fox couldn't keep his distance from the golden one and it put it's hand on his shoulder. It began to morph, but not into Fox. Instead, it mimicked a face that donned many statues on many planets; a face that belonged to the first and arguably most amazing mercenary that Corneria could hire. The only slightly sentient humanoid robot mimicked the one person in the entire galaxy that rivaled the influence of Fox McCloud; this being mimicked Fox's father, James McCloud, and Fox lost it.

Once Fox saw the image of his father, the painfully memories he had pushed down for many years were dragged up on to the surface." I've failed you, father," was the only thing he could say.

" End the simulation, now," I shouted, looking to the sky and hoping that someone was around to here the plea.

* * *

Wolf

I heard Leon shouting to end the simulation, but there were no words to describe my anger at Peppy. I slammed the Emergency End button." I thought you said the simulation was clean," I shouted at Peppy.

" I thought it was, but that golden super-morpher wasn't even supposed to be in there. I guess I didn't catch the little bit of coding hidden away there," Peppy replied, embarrassed by the fact that he had missed that extremely important detail.

I rushed in to find Fox shaking from tears on the ground. Falco, Leon and Panther were trying to ease his pain, but nothing came of it. I ran to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace, ready and willing to never release it so long as he needed me there." Shh," I whispered into his ear as I rubbed his back;" I won't let that happen again, puppy." his sobbing softened to the point that he looked up at me and smiled, but I could see that there was intense pain behind his eye; these weren't just the memories of James' death, but also of his life. I wiped a tear from his eye and, gently, I lifted him and carried him out of the cube.

When I came out, Peppy was furiously typing on the keyboard and both he, Slippy, and Krystal sported strange looks." What's happened? you two look like you've seen a ghost."

" No," replied Peppy from the console," but I think we're about to." Just as he said that, the face of the legendary James McCloud appeared in a holograph. Annoyed, I told Peppy to save the message and that we'd view it later in the briefing room, but his only reply even stopped me in my tracks." This isn't a prerecorded message, Wolf; this is live."


	9. Chapter 9

**I am here once again with another addition to my growing story. I hope that so far you have enjoyed the story. I have admittedly messed with my schedule a bit, and those problems will only increase with school. I will do my best to post, but with four AP classes, it will be very difficult to keep up to date. Do not think that I'm just not going to post anymore, but just be aware that the posts will be unscheduled and at a "can write" basis. so, without further ado, chapter 9 of An Infinite Melody.**

**Leon**

* * *

Everyone was speechless, seeing the presumed dead James McCloud broadcasting live to us; this wasn't prerecorded, triggered by the simulation, or anything. We just stood, astonished, until Fox spoke up." I- we thought you were dead. I saw you die on the news!," fox began to tear up." How could you do this to us; to me!" at that Fox broke down into tears, and Wolf walked up behind him and gently hugged him.

" I'm very much alive," replied the holographic James," and I'm very sorry that I had to do this." the former and, up until recently late, leader of Star Fox to glare at Wolf, who was holding Fox and kissing him on the cheek, rocking back and forth." What do think you're doing with my son?!"

" I'm comforting him, Galaxy's Greatest Dad," Wolf shouted as he glared back." That's what husbands are supposed to do for their spouses." Wolf continued to rock Fox, finding joy in James' face as he came to the sudden realization of what was going on.

"Now you listen here-"

"No, you listen, oh mighty Hero," his voice laced with sarcasm. "MY Fox here has saved more planets than you can count. He's taken down armadas, fought other mercenaries, and most importantly, he's stolen my heart. So before you go on a self-righteous spree, just save your breathe." Wolf began to growl and James took on a stance of fighting.

" I've done more good for this universe in 40 years than you will in your entire existence. It's despicable to even think of my son liking someone like YOU."

Fox interjected," Despicable?! you lied to your entire family, destroyed the hope of millions, all because you wanted to snoop around behind everyone's back. It's my choice who I love, and I chose Wolf! And yes, father, I'm gay, but stuff like that happens when you finally get to open your eyes to the real world!"

James stammered and reared up for another assault, but Krystal, trying to break up the fight, stepped between Fox and Wolf and the projection." I'm assuming you didn't just call to judge people, so what do you want?" At the outburst, Wolf stood down and James flattened his fur. Fox backed up into Wolf's arms and, though still cross, calmed down as Wolf wrapped him up in a hug.

" I called because I saw that you used the Battle Royale simulation. I created the simulation for a specific purpose: to see how you would adapt to a scenario that constantly changed. However, the model and subsequent scenario was not just a representation of an idea; this simulation represents something more. I've spent these past 14 years looking for what I had only heard vague rumor about at the creation of the simulation. Apparently there's a planet in a semi-distant system; the government there is so secretive that they created a cloaking device that hides the entire planet. the soldiers have developed an Adaptive Dermis-Dependent Exomorphic Replicator, or ADDER; these are similar in function to the simulated drones you encountered in the Battle Royale program." He looks up and seems to maneuver around something before returning to the conversation. "the government, though advanced in terrestrial matters, are only just realizing space exploration. this would be all well and good if they had developed beyond the point of Fascist Conquest; the government is terrible towards it's people, brutally punishing those who oppose it. If these people got access to the rest of the universe, who knows what they might do."

**Falco**

* * *

"If these people got access to the rest of the universe, who knows what they might do."

Everybody in the room seemed to think hard about that, but then Fox spoke up. "What would you have us do? I-" Fox looks to Wolf "... we will not make a decision until we know exactly what we're getting into."

James tried to stifle a little disgust, but proceeded, probably seeing that there was nothing he could do anymore and trying to swallow the truth. "Star Fox needs to infiltrate the bases, download all of their data on extraterrestrial travel, and destroy the research building. The local resistance forces are poorly armed and have little order, as far as I know; they will not be a significant resource. So will you accept, team Star Fox?"

Fox looked to Wolf, who nodded, and then to the rest of us. in turn, we all nodded in agreement. "Alright," Replied Fox," we'll help."

we were all nodding, but then Slippy, always one to speak to tech, asked," How can we hope to defeat them with their ADDER systems?"

I spoke up, saying, "We use a counter system, of course."

Leon nodded beside me, obviously humored by the outburst. On the projection, James nods. "Exactly," he replied. "I stowed the systems in the cube itself, that will activated as soon as I disconnect. there are ten suits, so don't worry about who goes where; just hurry. There's very little time."

Fox said goodbye to his father, and the comm link disconnected. On the cube, a large panel moved out of the way to reveal a group of ten black bodysuits and what appeared to be an extremely thin collar. Fox turned and smiled at us. "We wanted a mission, and now we have one. ROB will use the coordinates transmitted to navigate us there. It will be a two month journey, so everyone should be in the cube at some point." He looked at us all, and I saw a gleam in his eye, which meant that he was glad t finally be leading. "Star Fox, let's roll!"

**The lateness of the post is probably inexcusable, but it's been a long and arduous semester, and frankly I have little time for anything these days.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry again for the incredulous wait for the last chapter I posted; I intended to send a warning, but I didn't. I hope that, though it may not have been worth the wait, at least it was marginally enjoyable. I will edit a chunk that went into a little fluke, but otherwise I am posting the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this, those of you that still read.**

**Leon**

Indeed, it was only a couple of months of voyaging, so there was plenty of time. I Finally asked Falco out on an official date, just as he was about to ask me. We were both stumbling on our words, but I finally managed to say "Will you go to dinner with me?"

Falco relaxed and smirked, saying, "I was going to ask you, but of course."

I smiled and gently kissed him, a slight blush tinting my skin. "Excellent," I said, chuckling slightly. "20:00 in the holo room?"

"Sounds like a plan," Falco replied as he closed the gap again, kissing me softly before we went about our business.

Today, I was commissioned to test the suits we were using, which we named the Mongooses, for the sole reason that it was meant to take down the ADDER systems. The suits were soft, despite the seemingly rough and rubbery exterior, and they had a unique aspect: the suit used osmotic potential gradients to attach to the host. In other words, once the suit was activated, it would fling itself at the user (good thing it's so light) and mold to that host's body. Slippy had even fit them with vocal sensors, so that they would be automatically activated and deactivated at a vocal command. However, a con (or pro, depending on who the observer is) was that the suits were fully contoured to the body structure of the host; no wiggle room at all, nor room for imagination.

I donned the suit and stepped into a room full of sensors: cameras, photoreceptors, IR heat sensors, gamma, x-Ray, and multiple others looking for things that no one would think of. Fox's voice came on over the intercom.

"Thank you for volunteering, Leon.," remarked the voice. At least he knew this was inconveniencing. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to see how your cloaking is." I nodded, then concentrated on the room and began to think on how the room looked. However, even before I had made the conscious choice to be invisible, I was already fading out of view. All I had to do was think of the setting, and instantly I was gone. I heard buzzing and clicking, and even a couple gasps from the intercom as Fox went through every sensor in the room.

"...Leon... Are you still in the room? I can only see a gamma profile, and it looks as though whatever made it has been gone for hours..."

I laughed, saying, "Heheh, I'm still here, Fox. Looks like the suits really are that good." I smiled and reverted back to normal.

"Thank you for helping Leon. It's very interesting what we've found."

Suddenly, knives began flying through the air from all directions. In my mind, I was thoroughly surprised, but my body had suddenly sprung into action. In mere moments, every blade was in one of my unscathed hands. One more, very thin blade launched at me, and I flung a knife, then ducked. I only heard two thuds as either half of the assailing blade hit the back of the room and the last flew back into my hand. "What was that?!" Fox shouted over the comms. "How did you do that?!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing! Did you want to kill me?!"

"The blades were simulated; the reaction wasn't. Your reaction time had to be measured in microseconds!" I rubbed my hands together as I dropped my knives and they phased out in beams of light while I listened to his description. These suits were about to change everything.

I marveled, but walked out to the locker room. And, to my surprise, my feathered lover, in a collared purple shirt and dress slacks, was standing there, looking at me in my terribly skin-tight suit of power, in the locker room... Great.

**Falco**

I was waiting for Leon inside of the locker room, but was surprised and embarrassed when he came out in a skin-tight black leotard with absolutely nothing else. I just stood there, smirking as I looked over his body. I noticed his deeply red skin and took it as a sign he was incredibly embarrassed. I looked away quickly. "I'm so so sorry, Leon... I was... Coming to walk with you to dinner... But..." My face was burning with blush, as well. To my surprise, I felt his warm lips on my cheek.

"It's okay, love," he replied calmly but obviously embarrassed. "Just let me change, please? This suit is not that good at...Uh...hiding"

"Of course, love," I replied as I walked out, smirking slightly at the opportunities.

A few minutes later, Leon emerged in a pair of black dress pants and a blue collared shirt. I smiled and kissed his lips, before walking away with him to the holo deck. "Cover your eyes Falco. It's a surprise," he requested.

Obediently, I closed my eyes, wondering what he was going to do. Indeed, he led me into the room and, when he let me open my eyes, I saw a beautiful table for two overlooking the cornerian mountainside. Awestruck, I sat down at the table where he led me and, after he sat down, he smiled slightly. "Beautiful view for a beautiful evening, with a beautiful man; how could it be better?" I uttered to Leon, who merely blushed a bit.

"There's pretty food, too, so that could help," he replied, smiling as he answered my rhetorical question.

I chuckled. "It could," I said. "Thank you for the date, Leon. I need this time with you; I survive off of it."

"Falco, please..."

"No, I'm serious. These past months have been so busy, and I couldn't do it without you as my rock."

He blushed more, his entire body turning more red as I spoke. "Thank you, Falco; it's been too long since the last date... I was wondering... If you would like to help me modify the suits... Y'know, because you're the only one I trust with being that close." This statement made me blush; We hadn't been sexually involved yet, and had never even seen each other naked, and yet he was willing to let me help him with those suits. It sounded strange, but I was glad he trusted me like that.

"Of course," I replied as I held his hand over the table. "But are you sure you're okay with me touching you in that suit?"

"Absolutely," he replied. "I certainly wouldn't want anyone else to."

I smiled and leaned over the table to kiss him.

"I love you, Leon," I said, smiling, "more than I can express"

"I love you too, Falco... In the same way," he replied.

The food came, and we ate, but I paid little attention to it. The rest of the date, all I could think about was him, and I couldn't get away from it if I wanted to.

**Leon**

All I could think about was Falco, and I couldn't get away from it if I tried. I would glance up again and again from my plate, not wanting to look away. I was just glad he was willing to help me with the suits; I would've been uncomfortable were it anyone else. Even if we hadn't... Done anything, it was still nice to know he was willing. It seemed he was acting the same way, and occasionally our eyes would meet and the time would stretch on forever; it was an amazing date, and he was an amazing guy. We finished eating, but neither of us wanted to move. Eventually, we both stood and he led me this time to our room. He pulled me inside and laid me on the bed, then kissed me lightly. I moaned softly, wondering if this would be the moment "Sorry if I got your hopes up," he said, "but I think we should wait, if only a little longer." I sighed, sad we weren't able to be joined yet, but also that he wanted to do so when it would be the best.

"It's fine baby; I know it'll be best if we wait," I replied, hiding my disappointment, though deep down I was glad to wait if it meant it would be that much better. I laughed to break the tension, and he also laughed. I smiled up at him again and leaned up to kiss him more, this time deeper. He kissed back just as deep, and I heard him muttering in the kiss that he could hardly wait until the next day. That made me blush deeper, my skin a warm red as I held him close. Slowly I pulled away, smiling. "I can't wait, either. We may not want to have sex yet, but your soft touch is not wrong, is it?" In reply, he shook his head no a bit too quickly and sighed, putting his feathered hand on my cheek. "Soon, my love, we won't have to worry," cooed Falco.

We exchanged "goodnight"'s and "I love you"'s before I fell asleep in his embrace, his heartbeat my lullaby.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! I have exciting news: I have a full-fledged Beta-reader now! Nitelast is my new beta reader, and so I'm glad to introduce him. I still have SilfurLycan making sure everything is in order retroactively. Also, I will be including the sexual content, but will have a disclaimer so that it may be skipped without too much hassle. So, without further ado, chapter 11.**

**Falco**

As the light pierced into our room from the solar system nearby, I yawned and watched my reptilian love as he too began to wake from his sleep. I kissed his forehead and smiled," Good morning, Love."

"Heh, good morning love," he replied with a yawn. I laughed and kissed him gently again before getting up and going to the bathroom to get dressed. I smiled, getting out a few minutes later dressed and ready for the day; in the meantime Leon had gotten dressed and he occupied the bathroom as he got ready. I grabbed my keys and comm link and waited for him at the door. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and smiled as he passed me, running his tail against my leg for reasons unknown to me; maybe an accident, but also possibly intentional, the touch still made me smile. I followed him out and we walked together to the locker room. I stayed outside and waited until he would allow me in, humming quietly to myself. Fox, hardly awake and mostly disheveled, walked past me to the testing console. "Good morning, Fox," i said as he passed. He muttered a "hello" back, which was more proof he hadn't gotten sleep that night. "Why did you stay up," I asked, still waiting for the call to help.

"Well," Fox said, turning to me, "I was trying to finish scanning through the report on the planet... Until wolf came back from cleaning up his ship... He, Uh," he seemed to look away for a little, finding an appropriate word no doubt, then continued,"...Alleviated some of my stress... But then I had to finish the briefing, so I didn't sleep."

"Well why don't you get some cold breakfast and take a nap with your wolf; I can do this." He smiled, muttering that he wouldn't want to impose, but I pushed him away and he shuffled to the cafeteria.

I shook my head slowly and heard Leon call, "Falco! I'm ready!"

I smile and walked in, perusing Leon's body as he stood in his suit. "I bet we could just wear our normal clothes over them, so that we wouldn't have to worry about wandering eyes," I said as I looked over him.

He smirked, saying, "The only eyes I have to worry about are yours, bird."

He squirmed uncomfortably, pulling in places that looked tense on the suit. I walked over to him and gently felt the material on his shoulders, tugging slightly only to hear him yelp. "Well, the suit isn't a simple polymer; we'll have to try and work it like muscle, massaging and stretching it out where it needs to be altered until it's comfortable. Once we get the right tension, Fox or Slippy can reprogram the other suits." He just nodded, smiling. When I asked he pointed out spots on his shoulders and arms where the suit was too tense, and I began to massage them. Slowly the polymer loosened up as Leon relaxed and I continued to pull the suit. I massaged his legs and thighs, slowly moving up and timidly massaging the insides of his thighs. I heard a soft moan from my chameleon lover, but I ignored it, trying to hide my urges as I finished loosening the area and sat back on my knees. "I... I think that's it," he said, obviously a bit disappointed in the fact That I stopped. I stood and quickly kissed him. As I slowly pulled away, I blushed and muttered the words I had been waiting for what seemed like eternity to say: "Leon, I... I want you"

**Leon**

"Leon, I... I want you," the words I had waited months to hear, had finally been said. I blushed deeply; I had wanted more than anything to do this with him, to seal our love, but now I had no words to say. I tried to speak, but only embarrassing stuttering came from my lips. Did he really mean it? Did he want to go all the way? So many questions were flowing through my head, until he kissed me deep again, this time holding it. I just grabbed his shirt and held him close, kissing him deep and letting his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't stand anymore waiting, and I'm sure he couldn't either. He wrapped his arms around my back, holding me close as I just held him tightly. I pulled him to the nearby wall of lockers and he pressed me against them. Only then did he pull away and say, "Baby... No more holding back..." And with those words he tilted his head and kissed my neck. I moaned ever so quietly and bared my neck to his soft lips. I pulled up on his shirt and blushed, then smiled as I remembered the black polymer squeezing my body. "You know," I said between moans as he brushed his lips over my sensitive neck "I won't let you win so easily." I smirked and, with one swift movement, pinned him against the locker just as I had been. I rubbed his chest and kissed his neck, receiving a muffled moan. Knowing I could overpower him easily in this suit, I smirked and began to use it to my advantage, picking him up and flipping him so that he was on all fours. He tried to kick out my legs, but I dodged it faster than I even realized he had done so. He was trapped, and I was on top; I had him helpless, and I was ready to give him everything he wanted.

**Falco**

I was on my hands and knees, with Leon holding me down; were he not wearing the Mongoose I would've been able to overpower him, but with it I was helpless -not that I minded, of course, because all I wanted right then was him, and I didn't care how I got him. However, as fate, in her ever-ironic nature, Wolf walked in, with Fox behind. When Wolf noticed us, he stopped dead still and blocked the doorway to keep Fox out, to which fox groaned. "Wolf," he said, "I need to update the suits now!" Wolf, with huge but understanding eyes, nudged his head quickly to show we needed to get out. Leon was redder than ever, but ran off through the testing chamber out into the hall. I grabbed my shirt and ran after him.

He had reached the room far before me, and when I walked in I found him currently in pants and struggling into a t-shirt, his suit already packed away. "I... I'm sorry, Leon," I muttered as I blushed. "I-" before I could say that I should have locked the door our lips met.

"Don't worry Falco," he said as he pulled away. "We can wait a little longer, even just until tonight, but we know that we're ready." He smiled, but then something he thought caused him to blush. "And plus I had an unfair advantage with the suit. I want our first to be fair."

I just nodded and smirked, saying, "I bet you I'm going to win this one." I received a punch in the arm for that comment.

"We'll just have to see," was the last thing I heard before Leon slipped out the door, leaving me to my own devices. I got redressed quickly, sighing happily and stepping out. Tonight was going to be fun, and I wouldn't let anything ruin it. I walked to the bridge and Ran into Wolf on the way. As he turned, I smiled and chuckled. "Hey, tail-raiser," I said in mockery, "thanks a lot; we were so glad to have visitors."

"Hey," he replied, "I saved your skins! You shouldn't have done your first there anyways."

I sighed, "whatever... I'm glad it was you and not like Slippy." We both laughed, and he smirked.

"Haha, just stay in your room for that."

"I will," I said as I nodded. "So how did you pass it off?"

"Oh, well When you two left, I tried to pass it off as thinking I saw something, and he took that as an excuse."

I smiled, "really? You're not that great of a liar."

"Well, he replied with a smirk, "he did take a bit of... persuading, but he warmed up to the fact I wasn't going to say what it was by the time he got halfway" his emphasis on "persuading" was a hint to what he had actually done, but I dropped it.

"Well, I will be sure to stay in the room tonight," I said with a smirk.

"Good luck, bird. Bring him to his knees," Wolf said as we walked away, my blush returning. I spent the rest of the day checking the arsenal to assure that it was complete. As evening approached, I couldn't wait. I set out a nice dinner in my quarters for us, making sure I had condoms and lube in our actual bedroom in case things got heated. The first attempt may have failed, but I wasn't going to let this one end up the same way.

**Leon**

Even though the locker room had proved a failure, I wasn't going to let this one end up the same. I had spent the rest of the day working with Fox on making sure everything was right and making sure the suits took he changes universally; to our surprise they did, and after Fox checked his we had Krystal come in to check hers, and it too fit perfectly; the polymer apparently had an impressive AI, or enough to understand the physiology of the wearer. With all the suits prepared, I walked back to the quarters and was stopped by Fox. "Leon," Fox said, "we need to talk."

I nodded, afraid he found out that we were doing more than just calibrating in the locker room, but his follow up put me at ease. "Wolf wanted me to let you know Falco was waiting for you in your quarters; something about din-" he was cut short and yelped when he was hugged from behind by his lupine husband, who kissed his neck.

"Hey, pup," Wolf said, oblivious to my presence until I cleared my throat. "Sorry, Leon; shouldn't you be going to your quarters?" Something wolf did behind his spouse caused the vulpine to catch his breath, and I blushed.

"Y-yeah. Sorry," I said and as I turned I heard Fox mewl quietly before Wolf called out, "remember to lock the door this time," and before I could reply he and wolf had disappeared, probably into the testing command bridge. I knew that was my cue, and I quickly walked to the room.

When The door opened I gasped: the table usually covered in papers and assorted tools was now barer to a beautiful meal, candles flanking the main dish of what looked like salmon. I stepped in and Falco hugged me from behind, causing me to jump as he whispered sensually into my ear, "surprise" I moaned slightly as I blushed. He kept his embrace a little longer, but slowly let go and trailed my neck with his finger. "Let's eat, Leon," he said as he sat down. I smiled softly, my mind already whirring with the number of thoughts coursing through it, and sat beside him, looking over the food.

"It looks delicious, Falco," I said, and after he gestured we began to eat. It was just as delicious as I had imagined, if not more so. We ate in mostly silence, savoring our food and every once in a while gazing into each other's eyes. He smile and wiped his finger across my lip where I had gotten a bit of sauce, sucking it off and smiling.

(**THE FOLLOWING SCENE CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL SCENES. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS CONTENT, PLEASE SKIP TO THE LINE AND THEN YOU MAY CONTINUE READING**)

In a few minutes we had finished, and I stood, slowly walking to the room while purposefully running my tail along his chin. He followed, but stopped me before I entered. He turned me around and looked into my eyes, saying, "are you ready?"

"Yes, baby... I'm ready...," I said, then whispered into his ear, "but you aren't getting under this tail without a fight" to this he just smirked opening the door and pressing me into the room. On the bedside table was a bottle of personal lube and a small box of condoms, which I took as a safety precaution even though STDs had been destroyed in 3500 CMC; it was also possible he wanted to be a bit more gentlemanly by offering choices. Either way, I didn't pay a lot of attention as I was kissed deeply. I kissed him back just as hard, and we migrated to the bed. I smiled and rolled on top of him, kissing him still. He pressed his tongue into my mouth, and I allowed it in, moaning softly as I let it roam my mouth. Our tongues play as he began to rub under my shirt. I pulled away to let him, then helped pull his off as well. I smile and was caught off guard when he flipped on top of me. We wrestled for dominance, kissing each other throughout. We were both hard and prepared, the entire scene driving us crazy. He was under me while I kissed his feathered neck seductively. He was innocently running his hands along my back and sides, moaning softly. I didn't notice him working his way down until he was rubbing near the base of my tail, and then it was too late; he suddenly slipped his finger into my incredibly sensitive genital slit, right between my hemipenes, and I melted into him. He flipped me over and got between my legs, but the blast of pleasure had immobilized me. , straddling my tail, he lifted my legs over his shoulders and lined up. "Are you ready," he asked. All I could do was nod. I heard him tear open a condom, but gripped his hand. "Falco," I said, nearly desperate, "you're a gentleman, but you don't need that; I want to feel the real thing." I felt him relax and drop the condom, saying , "if you're sure, then okay." I relaxed my body and prepared; it was the moment I had been waiting for, and I was ready.

Falco

I was on top, rubbing on lubricant, and getting ready for what I had been waiting for for so long. I slowly pressed a coated finger into him, lubricating his insides as he moaned quietly, then pulled it out. I slowly and carefully pushed into him, hearing soft moans and groans as I stretched him. I went as slow as I could, making sure to let him acclimate to every inch before moving deeper. It took a bit, but eventually I was all the way in; I had penetrated my man for the first time, and to do so finally after so much waiting drove me forward. As I began to move inside of him, I felt him clenching and moving around my length, his moans telling me that I was doing it right. I softly kissed his scaly neck, gently caressing his sides as we slowly made love. He asked me to go harder, and I deftly obliged. His moans became louder, and he begged for more. Soon, we had a strong powerful rhythm going, with him pulling with his legs to meet my thrusts. The whole time both of us were entranced in the beautiful grace and elegance of the sex, even if we only had instinct to go on. Soon, my body stirred and his tail hole clenched as he began to ejaculate on his chest. At his feverish request, I left it in, and so streams of semen rushed into him as I reached my climax only a few thrusts later. I collapsed on top of him, exhausted, and sighed contently.

(**YOU MAY NOW CONTINUE READING**)

"That was incredible, Falco," Leon sighed happily and we laid facing each other

"You were amazing, too," was my reply as I slowly stroked his cheek. "You did everything for me, even before I asked it."

"But only because it was really good," he said before he nuzzled into my chest. "I love you, Falco..."

"I love you too, Leon." And with that we drifted off to sleep. My mind was filled with happiness, and I slept better than I ever had.

**Fox**

I was just walking back to the room with Wolf when I had accidentally went too far. I peered in to see and there were the two lovers, snuggled into each other. Wolf took me to our own room, and we laid down together. "They finally did it, it seems," I said with a smile. "Good for them; I was worried they'd never get to that place."

"At least we're not the only mated pair anymore," wolf replied.

"But I'm worried, puppy; war isn't good for relationships that are so young." He shut me up with a kiss, and when he pulled back he spoke.

"Shhh, don't say that; They are too close to break like that, and that's the only problem I can see. Our relationship started in war, Fox, remember?"

"Yes, yes I do..." I smiled and kissed his cheek, then remembered his earlier outburst. "What was that locker room problem really about?"

He sighed and looked at me with guilty eyes, then told me the whole story. I was left blushing, knowing why he tried so hard to cover it up. "Well aren't you a good friend," I said with a smirk.

"But if I had told you the truth, I wouldn't have needed to 'convince' you, and we both know how much you like being 'convinced'." I gave him a light punch on his shoulder, then kissed him gently before we finally went into a slumber.

**And that is chapter 11. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I apologize for the lateness again. Yes, Fox and Wolf had sex whenever they got an opportunity in a Lifetime Overture, so I thought it'd be best to perpetuate that in this one. They are not the main point though, but more of like mentors for the new couple; iron sharpens iron and all that. I hope you all continue to enjoy this piece.**


End file.
